


Take the Magazine Will Ya?!

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor, If you have your slash goggles on, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally brings a certain magazine to the cave, Robin gets in trouble, the Batman finds out. How will this end read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Magazine Will Ya?!

**Author's Note:**

> Original FF.net A/N:
> 
> Ok this story I got the idea off a drawing on deviantart which I thought was hilarious. Sorry can't remember who did it, no plagiarism intended so please don't sue me, just loved the idea. PM me if this was your drawing will ya?  
> Robin: Naughty, bitchy, sexy you?  
> Me: WTF? Oh that song, I love that song, it describes you perfectly! HE HE.  
> Fangirls of the World Unite: WE LOVE YOU ROBIN!  
> Me: Here's the story, it is a bit of Daddy Bats x Robin with fluffy moments kinda sorta, NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS! Oh don't read further if your parents don't want you to know about porn. I'm not a pervert this has to do with a porn magazine and how Robin reacts.   
> Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, I would have made season 2 in the regular time, not future, it's a hell of a lot easier to understand that way, and would have clips to the future. I WANT OLD ROBIN BACK, not that Tim Drake isn't cute or anything, Nightwing is Ripped man so so sexy –drool-

        "Yo Rob guess what some guy at my school gave me!" Wally races into the kitchen to see Robin giving Megan instructions on how to bake something.

"Hmm interesting KF, Ok now take the sugar and-"

        "ROB! Just take a look, it's an amazing magazine!" Wally says seductively.

"Fine KF, let me finish helping Miss M here then I'll look at your stupid magazine." Robin finishes giving Megan instructions and turns to face Wally.

        "Look at this!" Wally shoves the magazine in Robin's face, who in turn looks at it and turns bright red from embarrassment.

"DUDE, what the hell are you doing showing me a _porn_ magazine!" Robin hisses at Wally, the red head speedster looks confused.

        "What, I thought you'd be dying to get a peeksie at my gem of awesomeness." Wally says wiggling his eyebrows.

"I. Don't. Read. Porn. Batman would kill me if he caught me with it!" Robin whines, he tries to shove it back at Wally but he refuses to take it.

        "Batman would kill you if he caught you with what?" Conner happens to walk into the room at that exact moment.

"Hey Supey, take a looksie at this magazine will ya?" The clone takes the magazine from Wally's hands and looks at it.

        "What is this? Why are there naked women in it?" Wally and Robin give each other a look, then Artemis walks into the room.

"Conner what are you looking at?" She asks, the clone hands her the magazine and she turns red with anger. "WHO _gave_ THIS _to_ YOU?"

        "Wally." He answers

        "You little PERVERT Wally, what the hell are you doing reading a _porn_ magazine!" Wally yelps and tries to avoid the now livid archer. Kaldur at that moment walks in after his morning swim to see Wally and the archer wrestling on the floor, Robin covering his mouth trying not to laugh and a discarded porn magazine by his feet.

        "Why are you guys looking at a _porn_ magazine?" The leader narrows his eyes.

        " _Wally_ tried to get me to read it I refused, shoved it in Supey's face, he got confused, Artemis walks in looks at it and yells at _Wally_ then attacks him, and now you walk in asking us why _WALLY_ brought it in to here in the first place!" Robin says in one big breath shocking everyone that he could speak that fast. Everyone freezes when Batman appears out of nowhere; apparently he had been watching the entire thing from the very beginning.

        "Robin." He says forming a whole sentence with that one word.

"I know, I'm busted." Robin says dejectedly, and he walks towards the Zeta-beamer and leaves. Batman turns to the rest of the group looking pure angry.

        "You. Don't ever show Robin that stuff again, unless you want to end up roadkill under the wheels of my batmoblie or end up splat from me droping you from my plane!" Batman shouts giving everyone the glare. Wally and the rest of the group nod eagerly. Batman turns and leaves the room.

* * *

        "I'm just letting you know Bruce that Wally shoved it in my face first and that-"

"I'm aware Dick." Dick stares at his surrogate father with shock.

        "Then why did you make me come back, I wanted to watch you yell at them!" He whines, Batman had just given Robin the talk and Dick was being very whiney since then.

"I don't want you to see those types of things Dick. You are too young and that stuff can rot your mind." Bruce says.

        "I know." Bruce nods and hugs his son. Dick smiles at how his father handled the situation.

* * *

`**DG/RB13** : Yo Speedsta, still online?`

`**Speedster2** : Yup and I am so going to kill you. The goddamn BM yelled his head off at us thanks to you.`

`**DG/RB13** : You're welcome.  
Speedster2: Grr, when you get back I'm going to kill you.`

`**DG/RB13** : Just be glad BM didn't give you the TALK, that was mortally humiliating.`

`**Speedster2:** Whatever. Logging off now, night.`

`**DG/RB13:** I hope this taught you a lesson chump.`

`**Speedster2:** Don't mess with R unless you want to end up dead?`

`**DG/RB13:** No don't mess with Daddy Bats little Robin unless you want to end up run over by the Batmobile and tied to the Nightflyer and flown to China.`

`**Speedster2** : Don't be a smart ass.`

`**DG/RB13:** Sorry can't help who I am. Night.`

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted On: 05-01-12  
> Original Story On: [ Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8076000/1/Take-the-Magazine-Will-Ya)
> 
> Original FF.net ED A/N:
> 
> So what did you think? To weird, flames are greatly accepted, again I got this off a funny comic strip on Deviantart that I thought deserved some fame, so I put it on here. See that weird blue thing-a-ma-jigg down there press it and Oh! It's a review button.


End file.
